


Diamond Ring

by MagicalDragon



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13835463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalDragon/pseuds/MagicalDragon
Summary: “If that’s how you want to play it, I’m still waiting on my ring,” Foggy said.“Materialistic as always.”“You know me, Matty. Nothing in my head but the amount of carats on that diamond ring you’re going to get me."





	Diamond Ring

It comes up because of a coffee order of all things. 

Matt, Foggy and Karen were on their way back from court, where they had been all day in a case concerning union busting. Proving illegal behavior on the employers part was difficult, but Matt felt confident they could do it. Foggy was fretting a bit more and the two of them were stuck in a circular discussion about it, each restating the same arguments again and again. 

“Stop it,” Karen finally said. “I'm taking you to that café over there and we're going to talk about something else and then maybe later you’ll actually have some new ideas to toss at each other later.”

They had been planning to go back to the office to look over some paperwork, which Matt weakly mentioned, but Foggy was already leading him towards the coffee house. 

“I need to get some quality bean juice in me if I’m going to be cuddling files all night,” Foggy said. 

Matt surrendered himself to his fate; his protestations had been token anyway. 

When it came time to order, Foggy rattled off both his and Matt’s orders without a second thought. It turned out he’d forgotten his wallet back at the office, though, and he cursed under his breath before turning to Matt, who handed him his credit card without a word. 

“Thanks, babe,” Foggy said and Matt, like always, smiled fondly at the way that word sounded in Foggy’s mouth. 

When they’d all gotten their coffee and found a table to sit at Foggy turned his body towards Karen and said: 

“Why are you looking at me like that…? Actually, at both of us. She’s looking at you all funny too, buddy, with this weirdly bright expression that does not at all mesh with the exhausted energy we have going on.”

Karen laughed.

“I just… why aren’t you two married?”

The silence lasted long enough to become awkward.

“Well, we’re engaged…” Matt finally said, “sort of.” 

“If that’s how you want to play it, I’m still waiting on my ring,” Foggy said. 

“Materialistic as always.”

“You know me, Matty. Nothing in my head but the amount of carats on that diamond ring you’re going to get me."

Matt laughed before turning to Karren.

“Our last semester we decided we’d get married… someday.”

“So… what are you waiting for?” Karen asked. “Not that you need to rush into anything, of course! I was just... wondering.”

“Well, the…” Matt cleared his throat. “The Catholic church doesn’t perform same-sex marriages and I… well, I’d prefer to be married in a Catholic church, if I could.”

Foggy had turned towards him while he spoke and now he put his hand on Matt’s. 

“So, you’ll… wait?” Karen asked. 

“I’m not holding out hope that anything will change anytime soon. We probably will end up getting married in a courthouse but… I guess I’ll need to get used to the idea.”

The conversation turned to lighter subjects, but on their way home from the office, Foggy grew uncharacteristically quiet.

“Hey, I know I joke, but you know that I’m fine with waiting, right?” Foggy finally said. “I don’t need to be married to you to know it’s you and me, buddy. Honestly, if you  _ do _ want to wait till we’re old and grey and the cyber pope declares gay marriage okay, I wouldn’t mind, I mean-”

“I know, Foggy,” Matt said, interrupting Foggy’s increasingly unfocused wave of words. 

Foggy turned his head towards Matt and from the angle of his head, Matt sensed that Foggy was looking at him fondly.

“I love you,” Matt said. 

“I love you, too,” Foggy replied.

Sometimes, being the geek he was, Foggy would reply “I know” and maybe make a comment about Harrison Ford’s looks for good measure, but this time, his reply sounded so heartfelt Matt’s cheeks grew warm in response. 

Halfway to break the tension, halfway because he felt proud of the joke, Matt said:

“Hey, maybe when we’re old and grey, I’ll be able to afford that diamond ring you want.”


End file.
